Remembering
by Faultystars1357
Summary: A response to 'The Robin Challenge.' Robin remembers his parents and his team notices something is wrong and they comfort him. R&R please. Enjoy. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing, sadly, is mine. The next episode would already be out if it were. :) **

**This is a reply to 'The Robin Challenge' **

**Here we go!**

Robin walked lazily into the living room.

It was _that_ day.

The day his parents died. He was…sad. But that was as simple as you could get. He always felt lonely and longing to see his parents that day. He couldn't help but think if they would be proud of what he did. Or angry that he did it, putting himself in danger every night. Sometimes he wished he could just scream it out that he longed for them.

He resisted that urge.

They crossed his mind almost everyday, wondering what they, as a family, would be doing then. Maybe practicing or helping feed the animals. Or maybe they'd be hanging out with his Aunt or Uncle or cousin, having a nice dinner in whatever city they would be in.

Sometimes he wished that they hadn't died or that he had grasped his mother's hand in their final act.

_No, _he would tell himself, _then you wouldn't have become Robin, the Boy Wonder. Or met Bruce. _He smiled. Bruce helped a lot, since he experienced the same thing at a young age.

He slunk down in the couch and lifted his sunglasses slightly to rub his eyes, hoping tears wouldn't spill out. Normally he would be at the Manor but either way having the poster in his bedroom _mock_ him was bad enough. He thought today he would be able to get away from it at the cave.

He thought about them. His mothers cheerful smile as she would watch her son practice flying through the air. His fathers booming laugh as he told jokes to their 'little robin.'

_Cause they taxed me, with a scalpel piece by piece_

_And cut me deep and bled me dry til' there was nothing left to bleed_

The song lyrics ran through his head. He shook his head.

_'Get a grip Grayson.' _He thought to himself, putting his hands to his temple and rubbed there. He needed to get a grip. It was five years ago he needed to get over it.

Yeah, that will happen.

He would _never _forget them. He winced as he thought this, racking his brain for the sound of his mothers laugh as she teased him when he was younger. He remembered he baking. Those delicious cupcakes could make your mouth water. His father would always sneak some away when his mother wasn't looking. He would winked and Dick would try not to laugh and smile when his mother turned around. Sometimes he would tell on his dad, just to see them 'argue' with each other. They would always make it a big deal of it.

Dick would laugh and laugh as his mother scolded him. His fathers face was so funny.

He smiled weakly but it dropped from his face.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Zatanna's voice came from behind him. He turned around and tried to smile. Wally and Artemis came behind her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a bit down," she sat down next to him. "Is everything alright?" She furrowed her brow in worry at the boys face. Robin looked away, trying to get away from her worried and accusing gaze. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," He replied, turning back and giving her a forced smile, hoping it didn't look forced.

She looked at him warily but let it go.

Wally wandered over to the kitchen and Artemis followed, hoping that she would find a reason to tease him.

Robin stared at the floor. Maybe he should tell them…no. Batman said no. He couldn't. The thought of his parents kept running into his head. Their laughs, smiles, even their scolding's when he got in trouble.

"Robin. I know something is wrong. Come on, what's wrong," Zatanna said and she nudged him. Robin looked up and found Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur and Connor all sitting down and staring at him. They had an air of 'we-just-finished-a-conversation-about-you' about them. He frowned.

Stupid mind-link.

He stared at them. "Really, it's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so bothered about this," Wally said, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. Robin looked down again and then up, smiling. "Seriously-"

"Robin." Artemis warningly. "Don't bother saying your fine again. You've been getting dreary and sad looking for days now. What's up?" She said it so simply and defiantly that Robin was surprised. Had he really?

He sighed and leaned back.

"Robin, I've been sensing dread…and…we're worried about you," M'gann said and stood up. She stared at the floor uncomfortably and fingered her t-shirt. "I didn't mean too. It's just, I was practicing and suddenly I felt a wave of sadness and dread flow through me. I went to find who it came from and found it was you. I didn't read you mind!" She said hurriedly and panicked look in her eyes.

"I just felt your emotions. Just…tell us. We're your team, you can tell us," She said it reassuringly.

He looked away from them as each nodded. Could he tell them? Should he? He looked up.

"It's just…I don't know how to explain," He took a deep breath. "I'm remembering my parents...they're…they're-"

"Dead?" Zatanna whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah. And it's the anniversary of their deaths. It's hard to not fell…"

"Sad?"

He nodded again and hoped that watery tears would come from his eyes. This was his team. He _had _to remain strong and not cry. He sighed a long deep sigh. "It's hard not to feel sad. I feel lonely when I think about it. I always feel like I should be with them-"

A few frowns greeted that statement.

"-I can't help but remember their laughs and smiles. When my mom would tease my dad when he secretly took cupcakes when she baked them." He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, feeling the tears forming in them.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him in a hug. He opened his eyes and looked over at Zatanna who was giving him a hug. And then M'gann and Artemis and then Wally. Kaldur walked over as well and finally Superboy came over and joined them.

"No need to feel alone. You have a family here."

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review please! **


End file.
